


The Payment

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, Foot Fetish, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: Hermione hears a rumor that the elusive Harry Potter has a book that contains knowledge from an age long past. She wants access to that book and will do anything to get it. SMUT
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 is already on Patreon. Patreon will always be one chapter ahead.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**AN: This is in the same AU as Hired Help. This takes place before he goes to France.**

**Chapter 1**

A nearly twenty-year-old Hermione Granger looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was as perfect as it could possibly be, considering the bushiness of it. It took an hour and nearly half a bottle of Madam Sleekeazy’s hair treatment potion, but she finally got it to look normal. It looked better than normal, she thought. Her hair actually looked good! She looked at the rest of herself. Her face was pretty, in her opinion. She didn’t think that she ranked among the most beautiful in magical Britain or anything like that, but she was lovely. She had big, pretty brown eyes and a cute nose. Boys often told her that she had a nice smile, especially since she got her teeth shrunk down. 

Her body was nice enough. She didn’t have the hourglass figure that Susan Bones had or the Barbie doll figure that Daphne Greengrass had, but she never heard any complaints about what she did have. Her legs and butt were her best features, she thought. She had a mid-sized chest that was nice enough. Her breasts were perky and a little more than a handful. She placed her hands on her breasts and lifted them up as if to judge them. She nodded her head. She’d wear a push-up bra. Those made her boobs look even better! She looked at the rest of her nude body. She was completely smooth and hairless from the neck down. Madam Sleekeazy had a potion for everything, Merlin bless her soul! Normally, she wouldn’t bother with the hair between her legs. It wasn’t very often that she let a boy down there. In fact, she had only let one boy down there. ‘And that was a damn mistake,’ she thought, shaking her head. She remembered the experience. It wasn’t pleasant. The idiot boy fumbled and made mistake after mistake. If she didn’t save herself for marriage or at least someone she loved, then she should have let someone with experience have her virginity. Too late now, she thought. Unfortunately, it left a sour taste in her mouth when it came to sex. 

She hoped he would be better. It was almost guaranteed since the last one was such a dud. Even so, she had heard rumors of his sexual prowess. The stories made her blush. It was so shocking that she had come across him in her search!

Around a year previous, she had heard a rumor about a special book that was discovered. It was said to hold secret knowledge from ancient times! Old spells long forgotten, lost ritual magic, wards that didn’t exist anymore, the book supposedly had it all! Of course, she wanted to find the book and read it for herself! She looked everywhere and followed every lead. She couldn’t figure out who had it! She thought it must have fallen into the hands of some secret collector, or was now in the library of some old Pureblood family. That was until she heard that Harry Potter himself had it! She had never met him since he didn’t go to Hogwarts. That was such a shame, she thought. He would have been in the same year as her! She needed to find a way to talk to him, to see if she could take a peek at the book! Getting a meeting with him wasn’t easy. She finally found someone that had access to him. Some skanky girl with more looks than brains. That didn’t matter. The only thing that did was that she talked to Harry Potter. She had to pay the skank one hundred galleons, but she came through in the end. She got a meeting with him!

The meeting didn’t start off great. When she first met him, she blushed and stammered a lot. ‘It wasn’t my fault! He was really cute!’ she thought to herself, blushing again. After pulling herself together, she asked him about getting access to the book. He of course refused. She tried everything, money, favors, but nothing worked. She was disheartened when she joked about sleeping with him. He agreed! She was so ecstatic about getting to see the book that she didn’t really comprehend the deal she was making! For every hour she spent in his bed, she would get an equal amount of time with the three-thousand-page tome! He wouldn’t let her take the book anywhere. Only an idiot would. She’d have to read it in his library and couldn’t make any copies of it. She’d also have to sign a contract that forbade her from teaching or talking about any spells, rituals, or wards that she learned from the book. She agreed to it all! They set up a time for her first “payment”. It wasn’t until she got home that she nearly hyperventilated. She offered her body to Harry Potter!

She stared at her nude form in her bedroom mirror. She couldn’t back out of it now. Truth be told, she didn’t want to back out of it. Mainly because of what she would be gaining. She was about to get knowledge that almost no one on the planet had! That thought alone had nearly brought her to orgasm! The other part was Harry himself. He was so secluded that this might be her only chance to spend some time with him. Not only that, but she would be having sex with him! Not many girls could claim to be one of his bedmates. Perhaps when she was older and more mature, she could brag to her friends about sleeping with a celebrity in her youth. She shook those thoughts from her head and finished getting ready. She had a meeting and didn’t want to be late!

**The Payment**

After her contract was signed, Harry ushered her into his very large bedroom. His home was beautiful! It was large, but not too large. It looked to be at least a couple hundred years old. His manor house was made of large stones stacked on top of each other. The best part was the estate itself. It was huge! He had plenty of land to explore and a small lake that had water lilies growing in it. She would love to live here! Unfortunately, she stayed in a one-bedroom flat in the back part of Diagon Alley. It was all that she could afford for the time being. 

As she walked into his room, she felt his hands grip her waist. They slid down her hips and squeezed. Hermione’s heart hammered in her chest! 

“You smell good,” he said, burying his nose into the back of her head and inhaling. Her hair always smelled of strawberries. His hands reached around her and unclasped her robe. She didn’t move as it fell to the floor. Finally, she stepped out of the pooled material and gulped. She was now in front of Harry Potter wearing only a little, silk nightie and high heels! She gasped when he kissed her neck gently. She didn’t notice his hands grip the hem of her nightie and lift it up. “Mmmmm, no panties?” he teased, looking down at her hairless mound. She blushed fiercely! 

“N… no,” she stammered, embarrassed by her choice of going commando. “I thought you might like it,” she confessed. 

“I do like it,” Harry smiled into the back of her head. “I like it a lot in fact!” She nearly fainted when his hand brushed over her bald mound. She closed her eyes as his hand explored her most naughty area! She bit her lip when finger after finger brushed over her throbbing clit. She squeaked when he scooped her up bridal style and tossed her onto his bed! She eeped when she bounced on contact. He quickly grabbed her ankles and pulled her body until her butt was nearly at the edge of the mattress. He didn’t let go of her ankles. “I think we should keep these on,” he said lustfully, indicating to her black high heels and kissing her from her ankle all the way to the inside of her knee! He didn’t stop there though! Hermione’s face was bright red when he traveled up the inside of her creamy thighs. 

She couldn’t hold back a moan as his lips and tongue kissed, licked, and nipped at the tender flesh right beside her wet pussy! He chuckled and moved her hand away when she reached down to play with herself. She was so horny! Not only that but the sensation of having no pubic hair was making her extra wet! She heard him inhale deeply and blushed harder than she ever had! He was sniffing her scent! When he groaned in satisfaction, she knew that he liked how she smelled. That made her feel good. What made her feel better was when he licked her from asshole to clit! 

“Ohhhhhhhh, Harry!” she reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair. Her thighs spread wide, giving him plenty of room to lick every inch of her. He didn’t disappoint! His tongue snaked inside of her, lapped the wetness from her inner lips, and nibbled on the smooth, puffy outer lips that hid her wet crevice. She didn’t even pretend to be proper, she just grabbed the back of his head and face-fucked him! She was desperate to have her throbbing clit in his mouth. She angled her cunt until her clit was pressed up against his moist lips. Pressing harder against his mouth, she cried out when he sucked her in! She didn’t have time to prepare when what she thought was a lightning-bolt of pleasure struck her clit and traveled all the way up her insides and exploded against her G-spot! 

AHHHHHHHHH!” she screamed as her eyes widened when a torrent of liquid sprayed out from between her legs. Her lower half was bucking wildly, even while he held her down. Her juices were drenching him and the rest of the room! She could even feel mist raining down on her warm face as she wailed and thrashed in pleasure! She was still cumming when his clothes disappeared, and he settled himself between her parted legs. She was squirting on him when he reached out and grabbed the silky material of her nightie at the neckline. With a single pull, he ripped it completely open causing her perky tits to jiggle as they were set free! She couldn’t say yes or no as she was still cumming and unable to comprehend more than that! She was grabbed behind the knees and her lower half was folded until her ass and pussy were in the air! She saw an arch of girl cum flying through the air as Harry slapped his cock against her orgasming slit! Her breath was caught in her lungs when she felt herself be stuffed completely full! Her groan was loud as he stretched her tiny pussy. 

From the way her body was folded, she could see the penetration. Her pussy was squirting as inch after inch of girth was sinking into her twat! Being stuffed caused her squirting to come out in different angles, and now she was catching some of her own ejaculates right in the face! Her toes were curling in her high heels as he bottomed out! She watched as he pulled out, only for his cock to be streaked with her white cream! He leaned down and kissed her, which she happily returned. 

“Ready to earn your time with that book?” he smirked, Her eyes bulged when he started hammering into her, caveman style! Her orgasm hit a new level! She was crying and wailing and begging him to stop and begging him for more! She didn’t really know what she was saying! All that she knew was that she may have bitten off more than she could chew. That was the last thing she remembered thinking as her pussy exploded with a shower of girl cum! 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione are back at it again.

**Chapter 3 is already on Patreon. Patreon will always be one chapter ahead.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**AN: This is in the same AU as Hired Help. This takes place before he goes to France.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione laid in bed thinking. Her nipples were rock-hard, and her pussy was moist. She was thinking about Harry Potter. More accurately, she was thinking about the pleasure that he had brought her. It was incredible! She had never experienced anything even close to that before! That wasn’t surprising, since she had had only one lover in her entire life before him. The only thing that she wasn’t satisfied with was her performance, or rather her lack of longevity. She had only earned a single hour with the book!

One hour with a book of that caliber was ridiculous! She only scratched the surface when he came to tell her that her time was up. No amount of begging or flirting had convinced him to let her continue. He just smirked and said that she needed to earn more time! The bastard!

Still, earning more time wasn’t something that she would consider a chore. It was glorious! She laid in bed thinking about the way he made her squirm and squirt! Her pussy was fluttering just thinking about it. She needed him! How could she go on with her life knowing that that kind of pleasure was out there, just beyond her grasp?! She needed to talk to him. She had to convince him to take her on as a full-time lover! It shouldn’t be too hard. She was a pretty girl after all! What man would turn down a no-strings-attached relationship with a young woman? She closed her eyes and reached down. She bit her lips as her fingers brushed over her damp folds. Yes, she definitely needed Harry Potter. 

**The Payment**

Harry was lying back with his hands behind his head. He watched as the beautiful Daphne Greengrass bounced on his cock. She was one of his regular lovers. She was gorgeous and great in bed. In fact, there were a lot of things that were great about the girl. Still, he didn’t care much about her. She was using him just as much as he was using her. It was a symbiotic relationship. He certainly wasn’t complaining. Having a beauty like her as a constant fuck-toy was a great thing in his book. There just wasn’t any thrill to it anymore. He was getting bored with her. He wasn’t stupid enough to end their agreement or anything like that. She was a sexy little thing after all. He just wanted to add something new into the mix. He groaned as Daphne did that thing with her hips that he really liked. He thought about the new girl. Hermione Granger was her name. She was quite pretty and smart. She also had one of the tightest pussies that he had ever fucked! Her pussy was fantastic! There was also something else about her that had captured his interest. He thought about it and realized that it was her inexperience. She was something innocent that he could corrupt with his perverseness! He could show her everything he knew about sex, which was quite a bit! Yes, he wanted Hermione Granger. She was going to be his! He smirked. He didn’t even need to message her. If he knew one thing, it was that she would contact him again, probably soon. She would either want another go in the bedroom or want to earn more time with his book. Either way, she would be back in his bed. 

**The Payment**

Hermione was content with how things played out. She had contacted Harry Potter about “earning more time”, but actually wanted to talk to him about making their arrangement more permanent. After a little back and forth, he agreed, and they came up with a suitable agreement that both were happy with. She would move in with him and get her own room. He could have her whenever and however he desired, and in return, she got access to his complete library! The last part made her very excited! She was already salivating over the number of books he had. She only got a quick tour of it before she was brought up to his room to spend some quality time together. She didn’t complain since she was just as eager for pleasure as she was for knowledge! That led her to where she was now. Hermione was sitting between his legs, facing him as she worked his cock with her feet! He said that he needed to teach her how to properly please a man, and apparently getting foot-fucked was part of it!

He simply laid back and instructed her how to make him cum with her feet. He handed her a bottle of lube, and she got to work. It took a little bit of learning to get it right, but now she was confident in her movements. Her tongue was poking out from between her teeth as she concentrated. She had his abnormally large penis trapped against the oiled up arch of her foot as the toes of her other foot stroked the underside of his cock. He seemed to like that.

“That’s real nice, Hermione,” he groaned as the pads of her oily toes rubbed him from the base of his cock, all the way to the underside of his head. He opened his eyes and stared between her legs. Hermione blushed as he looked at her naked pussy. She was a little embarrassed at how wet she was. She shouldn’t be so wet from such a perverse act! ‘It does feel nice though,’ she justified, stroking his cock a little faster. 

“Play with yourself,” he groaned, still looking at her vagina. She bit her lip and did what he asked. Her hand snaked between her legs, and she moaned quietly as she stroked her kitty. It was turning her on, knowing that she was putting on a show for him. She looked him in the eye as he watched her masturbate for him. He reached out and gripped her ankles. Suddenly, her pussy started clamping down on her fingers as a strong orgasm rocked her body! She squeaked loudly every time her pussy fluttered on her fingers. She watched Harry sandwich his massive erection with her slippery feet and fuck her delicate soles. Hermione’s eyes rolled as the naughty tickle made her cumming pussy feel even better. Her wet tunnel was milking her fingers as Harry thrust hard and a healthy load of cum spurted out of the tip of his penis. She watched it fly up into the air and land in a glob on her feet, some of it even landing on her leg! Harry was moaning and rubbing her bare feet all over his cumming cock. It was so naughty that Hermione came again from that alone! 

**The Next Night**

Hermione was on her stomach with her head underneath a big, fluffy pillow. Her back was arched and her ass was sticking up like a whore who was about to be fucked! Her knees were parted and everything she had was on view. She blushed fiercely as she heard the snaps of pictures being taken. She agreed to pose for him only if she didn’t show her face. She didn’t want the pictures getting out, even if by accident. It could ruin her entire career in the magical world! She only agreed to such a perverted request by being promised a meeting with the Head Unspeakable! She knew that Harry could and would make that meeting happen! “Spread your cheeks apart, love,” she heard him say. Reaching behind her, she gripped her cheeks and pulled them apart, gasping at the sensation of cool air rushing over her puckered hole. She heard the magical camera go off repeatedly. Next, he had her shake her ass for him! The pervert! She shook her ass as the camera continued to go off. Being a magical camera, she knew the pictures would move. That meant that her ass shaking would be immortalized in picture form for as long as the photo survived. 

Hermione bit down on the bedsheet when she felt his finger stroke up and down the center of her wet slit. She moaned naughtily as he gently tickled her pussy and gasped as he toyed with her clit. Her body started shaking as he pinched her clit lightly. She knew what was about to happen! The intense pleasure hit her like a runaway train, and she cried into the bed as her pussy let loose a jet of girl cum that squirted across the room! Pictures were being snapped as her pussy spasmed and milked a cock that wasn’t there! Her ass was jiggling as the snapping got closer, and she knew that he was getting some close-ups of her squirting pussy! ‘I better get that fucking meeting!’ she thought as she squirted again! 

**The Next Night**

Her back arched as Harry’s giant cock was bumping into her cervix and rubbing her G-spot! “Fuck me, Harry!” she moaned. “Fuck me, harder please!” she squealed, her pussy fluttering over his cock. She was on her back while he held her feet to his mouth. He was sucking on her toes as he piledrove her tight pussy like never before! She felt his tongue tickle one of her toes, and she groaned as her pussy tingled around his dick. She was breathing hard, and the whole room stunk of sex! They had been fucking for three hours straight! Her pussy clamped down on him!

“Ohhhhhhhh!” she moaned as she pulled her nipples. He let go of her feet, and she wanted to complain. It was actually her who stuffed her toes into his mouth. After all of the foot-fucking that he had put her through, it turned out that she liked the naughty act! He pulled out and started stroking himself. She had fucked him enough to know that he was trying to decide where on her body to finish. She made the decision for him. She held up her cute, little feet and wiggled her toes at him. He chuckled and held them both in one hand as he slapped his large fuckstick repeatedly on the top of her feet. A few strokes later and he was painting her toes white. “Mmmmm,” she hummed in satisfaction as she used one foot to rub the cum into her other foot. She took his cock between her cum slickened feet and made sure that he remained hard. He had work to do! 

“Mmm, so naughty,” he said, spreading her legs roughly and slamming his cock back inside of her. Her back bowed with pleasure as her pussy clamped back down on him. He was fucking her so hard that her breasts were flopping back and forth, slapping into her chest! He reached out and grabbed her neck. Her eyes bugged out when he squeezed! She grabbed his wrist trying to get him to let go! She was beginning to see spots when he let go. She gasped out a huge breath and came harder than she ever had! She couldn’t scream because she didn’t have any air in her lungs, but she squirted violently, her pussy squeezing his cock so tight that it kind of hurt him! Finally, she was able to choke out a cry of pleasure only for him to choke her once more. Again she gripped his wrists, but he wouldn’t let go until she nearly passed out! She cried out as her pussy squirted all over him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he spurted his seed inside her waiting cunt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked his tongue as her pussy milked his cock! He broke the kiss and watched as her body trembled. A while later, her orgasm tapered off and he was smirking, his cock still inside of her. “So, little Miss Prim-and-Proper likes to be choked and has a foot fetish? So scandalous!” he teased, earning a blush from the cute bookworm. 

Hermione didn’t say anything. She was too embarrassed. He just leaned back down and kissed her hard. “Don’t worry, love. You and I are going to have a whole lot of fun in the coming years!” He sucked her tongue into his mouth as he began fucking her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is already on Patreon. Patreon will always be one chapter ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is already on Patreon. Patreon will always be one chapter ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
